Wireless earpieces having ear-buds for communication devices, such as Bluetooth devices, are becoming extremely popular for both business and personal use. Bluetooth devices provide short range, wireless communication between a peripheral device and a base unit. For example, Bluetooth transmissions are used to establish wireless bidirectional communication between a home computer and a keyboard or a printer. A more common use of Bluetooth communications is to establish a wireless communication between a cell phone and an earpiece or earphone for the cell phone user, thus enabling hands-free operation during a telephone conversation.
A reoccurring problem with wireless ear-buds is finding a place to store wireless ear-buds when not in use. A common technique people use during non use is to leave their ear-buds on their desks or place it in their pockets. This can result their ear-buds getting lost, dirty or broken.
Some retaining devices for ear-buds do exist, but they are specifically configured for a corresponding, unique ear-bud design. Such prior art ear-bud retaining devices are unable to accommodate ear-buds having different or varying configurations.